Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging system, and a method for fabricating the radiation imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Radiation imaging apparatuses having a pixel array including pixels arranged in a two dimensional array have been widely used. Each of the pixels includes a combination of a conversion element which converts radiation into charge and a switch element, such as a thin-film transistor (TFT). Such a radiation imaging apparatus generally has an automatic exposure control (AEC) function. The AEC function detects an amount of radiation incident on the radiation imaging apparatus during irradiation with radiation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-174908 discloses a technique of dividing an imaging region which is larger than an exposure range of a photomask when a pixel array including detection pixels used to detect a radiation amount is formed and exposing individual divided regions.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-174908, in a case where regions including the detection pixels are formed in a matrix by repeatedly using one mask pattern, reading lines used to read signals from the detection pixels are shared by a plurality of detection pixels included in a plurality of regions arranged along the reading lines. To detect radiation amounts in the plurality of regions arranged along the reading lines, the signals of the detection pixels are to be successively read for individual regions, and therefore, a reading rate for the detection of the radiation amount may be deteriorated.